converse_and_aeropastalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan and Corey
Plot The gang finds out their music video is now a huge trend on the internet, they already have fanpages, fans…. And haters. They also meet Taylor’s childhood bestfriend and his cousin Corey, they immediately get all creepy and stalkerish over him thinking that he has a crush in Taylor. Chapter 1 -At Taylor’s- *The gang’s sitting in a couch wearing their pajamas, watching TV and drinking hot chocolate* Claire: Happy New Year’s Eve everyone! Everyone but Claire: Happy New Year’s Eve! Rossay: Brett, so what did you get in your school’s project? Brett: *sad* C+ Everyone but Brett: WHAT!?!? Brett: JUST KIDDING! I GOT A+! Everyone: WOOO!!! Taylor: We’re so fab! *laughs* Brett: Wanna see the video? Marley: You brought it? Brett: I don’t need to, it’s on the internet! Everyone but Brett: WHAT!?!? Taylor: YOU DIDN’T FUCKING TELL US YOU WERE GONNA PUT IT ON THE INTERNET! Melody: BRETT JUSTIN HENDERSON YOU ARE DEAD!!! Taylor, Marley and Claire: *giggles* Henderson… Dasan: *takes out his laptop and looks for the video* Uh… Guys, you might wanna see this! -Everyone sits around Dasan so see their video- Melody: OMG! IT HAS 9573 VIEWS! Rossay: WE’RE MORE POPULAR THAN ARIANA GRANDE! Claire: *gives Rossay a death glare* Never. Ever. Never. Say. That. Brett: and read the comments! Marley: crazyhotgirl16 says “DAMN! I wish I was as pretty as the girl in the blue dress” OMG THAT GIRL IS ME! That girl knows pretty well the meaning of pretty *smirks* Taylor: BadBoy55 says “The blond singer is fucking sexy!” *giggles* why, thank you BadBoy55 *laughs* Dasan: look at this one! PrettierThanYou15 says “The drummer guy is soooooo hot” *blushes a little bit* Marley, Taylor and Claire: *give Dasan a death glare* Claire: Boy, you know the deal Taylor: You break her heart, we break your dick Dasan: Guys! Chill! I’m sorry; I’m just excited for having my first fan! Is that bad? Marley: Fine… Well, in that case you won’t mind if LocoDude500 says “God! I could fuck the girl in the blue dress whenever she wants… ;)” Dasan: Babe! He’s talking about fucking you!! Marley: *laughs* I know! I’m just messing with you Rossay: OMG! Look! 2563 comment! And almost all of them are good! Melody: Almost? Brett: Look at BetterThanEveryone15’s comment “UGH! They have no talent at all! The drummer is gay and the girls are sluts!” Everyone: BITCH! -Someone rings the doorbell- Taylor: *as she walks to the door* let’s just ignore her! *opens the door* ???: T Moon! Taylor: LOGAN!!! *hugs Logan* Rossay: Uh… Melody: Tay? Marley: Who’s your… Claire:…Friend? Taylor: *pulls away awkwardly* Uh oh… Guys… This is Logan; he was my best friend when I lived in Texas… Logan: *awkwardly* Hi everyone! Melody: What was that, T Moon thingy, by the way? *laughs* Logan: Oh… that was my nickname for her *blushes a little bit* Taylor: *blushes a little bit too* Anyways! Come in! Logan: Oh by the way! Corey, come here! Corey: *comes in* Hi! Logan: You remember Corey? My cousin? Taylor: OMG YEAH! *hugs Corey* Corey: Hi Tay! Taylor: Please say you got over your food addiction! *laughs* Logan: We all wish that Tay… We all wish that… Corey: Yeah…. I’LL BE AT YOUR KITCHEN! *runs to Taylor’s kitchen* Taylor: COREY DON’T! *chases her* -They leave Logan alone with the gang- Everyone: *stares creepily at Logan* Claire: So… Logan! Are you “Close” friends with Taylor? Logan: Uh…. Marley: I bet they were…. Logan: Well…. Taylor: *comes to the living room with Corey* Corey: *eating a chicken leg* Logan: COREY WE ARRIVED HERE 5 MINUTES AGO AND YOU ALREADY STOLE SOMETHING FROM TAYLOR’S FRIDGE!?!? Taylor: It’s okay! That chicken leg has been there for about 3 or 4 weeks *smirks* Corey: WHAT!? *looks at the chicken leg* oh well! *eats it anyways* Logan: Eww… Taylor: So! For how long are you staying? *smiles* Logan: Actually…. I just moved here! *smiles too* Taylor: OMG! *hugs Logan* Logan: *picks her up and spins her around* Everyone: *stares creepily at them* Logan: Uh oh… *puts her down in the floor* Taylor: *looks away* Marley: So, if you’re moving here, I bet you and Taylor will have a lot of time to be together… *smirks at Taylor* Taylor: *whispers* FUCK YOU Corey: *receives a text message* Uh, Logan we gotta go, your mom’s waiting for us in your house Logan: Okay, Well, bye everyone! Everyone: Bye! Logan: good bye Tay *smiles* Taylor: Good bye *smiles* -Corey and Logan leave- Everyone but Taylor: *smiles creepily at Taylor* Taylor: FUUCK YOUUU!!! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU! Claire: What did we do!? *laughs* Taylor: MY CHILDHOOD BESTFRIEND COMES TO VISIT ME AFTER 9 YEARS AND YOU MAKE HIM FEEL ALL AWKWARD AND UNCONFORTABLE!!! Melody: *smirks* we didn’t do that! Rossay: *smirks* YOU DID! Taylor: What the fuck? Marley: Tay, isn’t it obvious? Claire: He likes you! Taylor: Hell no! You guys are just playing weird! Melody: Let’s not start a fight because of that right now Taylor: Thank you! Melody: *cough* he loves you *cough* Claire: Well, let’s just do homework for tomorrow Everyone: UGHHHH -Tomorrow at school- Taylor: *walking by the hallway* Logan: TAYLOR! WAIT! Taylor: Oh, hey! *smiles* Logan: Hi, hum… about yesterday, I’m sorry that we couldn’t talk, it’s just… you know… Corey and… Taylor:…. My creepy friends *laughs nervously* Logan: Oh no! don’t worry! They weren’t creepy! Just…. Taylor: *laughs* Logan, we both know they’re creepy! But they’re cool anyways Logan: I bet so *laughs* Anyways, we never got the chance to talk…. Hum… you think we… hum… you know…. Maybe… hang out after school? Taylor: sure! Sounds great! *smiles* Logan: Awesome!!!! Wait… uh…I mean… cool! Starbucks? Taylor: Sounds cool! Anyways, I gotta go to English class, Ugh! See you at Starbucks! *walks away* -Later at Starbucks- *Marley and Claire are chatting and drinking their coffees when Taylor and Logan come in* Logan: Look, there’s an empty table over there! Taylor: *takes 15 dollars out of her purse* why don’t you order for me and I can go and take the table Logan: okay but… you don’t have to pay for it, I invite! Taylor: Aw, Logan you don’t have to Logan: But I want to! *smiles* Taylor: Fine, but I’ll pay next time! Logan: Yeahhhhh…. Suuuure! *laughs* Taylor: *rolls her eyes* -Meanwhile with Marley and Claire- Claire: omg! Look over there! Marley: Claire, I’ve seen that Starbucks dude who looks like Mr. Bean a lot of times! Claire: no not him! *points at Logan and Taylor* Marley: OMG! Are they in a date? Claire: Well, it looks like a date for me! Marley: OMG! *fangirls* you know what does that mean?!?! Claire: We’ll have to treat him about breaking his dick if he breaks Taylor’s heart!? Cause I love doing that! Marley: No! Well yes! But I meant that if they’re going out, Dasan, Logan, Taylor, and I could have double dates! Claire: That would be awesome!! Marley: We gotta spy them! Claire: oh yeah! -At Taylor’s and Logan’s Table- Logan: Here’s your coffee! Taylor: Thanks! So, how’s been your life? Logan: Well, good I guess… Taylor: Why? Logan: Well, since you moved…. It was kinda hard to do friends. I never really did friends until middle school and they weren’t even real friends, just random creepy girls who said I “Got hot” Taylor: Oh… *laughs* Well, you kinda did Logan: You think? *laughs* -With Claire and Marley- Marley: *whispers* OMG SHE CALLED HIM HOT! Claire: *whispers* I KNOW! -With Taylor and Logan- Logan: And I guess you were luckier than me at doing friends Taylor: Kinda… I was really sad when I moved, I wasn’t even planning to do friends, but I met Claire and Marley, and next thing I knew I was best friends with them, then they showed me all their friends and here I am now! Logan: Good *smiles* I really missed you… Taylor: *smiles* me too Marley and Claire: *whispering* AWWWWWWWWWWW Taylor: *notices them* Uh… Logan, maybe we should go… Logan: But we just arrived Taylor: *does a small sign to point at Marley and Claire* Logan: Oh… Taylor: *laughs* Yeah… I told you they’re creepy Logan: *laughs* Taylor: I have a funny idea Random 5 year old kid: Did you call me? Taylor: Yeah, look, you see that pair of brunette girls? *points at Marley and Claire* Kid: Yeah what about them? Taylor: I need you to keep them distracted for about 5 minutes, could you? Kid: Why would I do that!? Taylor: *takes 5 dollars out of her pocket* Kid: *grabs them* okay then! *walks towards Marley and Claire* Marley: Hum… hi there Kid: I can’t find my mommy *sobs* Claire: Aww, don’t worry, we’ll help you to find her *As the girls are helping the kid, Taylor and Logan get out of Starbucks* Kid: Oh wait! She’s there! *runs away* Claire: okay….. That was weird… Marley: Yeah…. Anyways, WAIT! Where the hell are Tay and Logan? Claire: Uh… is there a possibility that she noticed we were here and they ran away while we were helping that kid? Marley: Oh yeah, there is! Claire: Are gonna chase them? Marley: What do you think? *The girls run out of Starbucks*